Landfills are quickly becoming crowded with materials that do not need to be disposed into landfills. Some waste needs to be disposed in landfills because it is not cost-effective to extract usable, recyclable material from such.
Once recyclable materials make it into the landfill, it become cost prohibitive to separate out the useful components of the waste and everything becomes waste, taking space. The best way to effect recycling is to separate materials at their source. Unfortunately, today, many construction sites generate large amounts of waste—trim from boards, saw dust, cut-outs of sheet rock, etc. Disposal of this debris created during construction is a problem. Currently, the created waste is hauled off the jobsite to a landfill. This results in in overflowing landfills, increased fossil fuel consumption, and additional costs to the contractor. It would be beneficial to dispose of some or most of these materials at the job-site. For example, some materials such as drywall and wood are actually beneficial to the soil surrounding the job-site. Devices exist to reduce these items to a form that is soil compatible. Such devices include stand-alone grinders, etc.
Existing, stand-alone debris grinders come in various forms, each having numerous disadvantages. Some grinders are labor intensive, requiring multiple personnel during operation. Others are very large, dedicated units, rendering them cost prohibitive for use on small construction projects. Small, inexpensive units exist, but such units must be fed by hand and are thus too slow to be practical. The small units also lack a useful way to distribute the resulting compost around the job-site.